thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
PlayStation 4
thumb|400px The PlayStation 4 is Sony's flagship for the eighth generation consoles, putting it at odds with Nintendo's Wii U and Microsoft's Xbox One. It launched on November 15, 2013 in North America and November 29, 2013 in both Europe and Australia. Moving away from the complicated Cell architecture of its predecessor, PlayStation 4 features a more elementary AMD processor, in hopes of attracting a broader range of developers and support for the system. Sony intends more focus on social gameplay, incorporating a "share" button on the new controller and enabling a view of in-game play streamed live from friends. The console enables interactivity with other services and devices through the following methods: Gaikai, a cloud-based gaming service that offers streaming video game content; PlayStation App, designed to enhance gameplay by using smartphones and tablets as a second screen; and PlayStation Vita's design for playing a majority of PlayStation 4 games through wireless Remote Play. During late April 2014 Sony released an update for the PS4 in which they added Share Factory a game clip editing tool that allowed users to upload gameplay photos and videos to social networks. Share Factory is currently supporting any game released since then. Games(bold is launch title,underlined already released) *''Aban Hawkins & the 1,001 Spikes'' *''The Amazing Spider-Man 2'' *Alien:Isolation *''Among The Sleep '' *''Angry Birds Star Wars'' *''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag'' *''Assault Android Cactus'' *''Awesomenauts'' *''Backgammon Blitz'' *''Basement Crawl'' *''Batman:Arkham Knight '' *''Battlefield 4'' *''Beyond Good & Evil 2'' *''The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth'' *''Blast 'Em Bunnies'' *''Bound by Flame'' *''Call Of Duty:Advanced Warfare '' *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *''Carmageddon: Reincarnation'' *''Child of Light'' *''Contrast'' *''Cosmic Star Heroine'' *''CounterSpy'' *''The Crew'' *''Cyberpunk 2077'' *''Daylight'' *''Destiny'' *''Diablo III'' *''Divekick'' *''Doki-Doki Universe'' *''Don't Starve'' *''Dragon Age: Inquisition'' *''Dream Club: Host Girls On Stage'' *''Driveclub'' *''Dying Light'' *''Dynasty Warriors 8'' *''Earth Defense Force 2025'' *''EA Sports UFC'' *''The Elder Scrolls Online'' *''Escape Plan'' *''Everybody's Gone to the Rapture'' *''The Evil Within'' *''Far Cry 4 '' *''Fez'' *''FIFA 14'' *''Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn'' *''Final Fantasy XV'' *''Final Horizon'' *''flOw'' *''Flower'' *''Forgotten Memories'' *''Galak-Z: The Dimensional'' *''GlowTag'' *''Guilty Gear Xrd'' *''Guns of Icarus Online'' *''Helldivers'' *''H-Hour: World's Elite'' *''Hohokum'' *''Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number'' *''Human Element'' *''Hunger '' *''Hyper Light Drifter'' *''inFamous: Second Son'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us Ultimate Edition'' *''Joysound Drive 2'' *''Just Dance 2014'' *''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' *''Kingdom Hearts III'' *''Kingdom Under Fire II'' *''Knack'' *''The Last Of Us:Remastered '' *''Legend of Raven'' *''LEGO: The Hobbit'' *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' *''The LEGO Movie Videogame'' *''Liege'' *''Lily Bergamo'' *''Lords of the Fallen'' *''Mad Max'' *''Madden NFL 25'' *''Madden NFL 15'' *''Marc Ecko's Getting Up 2'' *''Mercenary Kings'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes'' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' *''Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' *''Mighty No. 9'' *''Minecraft'' *''Mirror's Edge 2'' *''MLB 14: The Show'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' *''N++'' *''Natural Doctrine'' *''NBA 2K14'' *NBA 2K15 *''NBA Live 14'' *''Need for Speed: Rivals'' *Niddhog *''Nikoli no Puzzle 4: Sudoku'' *''Nuclear Throne'' (formerly Wasteland Kings) *''Octodad: Dadliest Catch'' *''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty!'' *''The Order: 1886'' *''Outlast'' *''Pier Solar HD'' *''Pavilion'' *''Phantom Breaker: Battle Grounds Overdrive'' *''The Pinball Arcade'' *Planetside 2 *''The Playroom'' *''Pool Nation Extreme/FX'' *''Primal Carnage: Genesis'' *''Project CARS'' *''Project: Heart and Soul'' *''Project Phoenix'' *'Pure Chess ' *''Putty Squad'' *''QuickDraw'' *''Rayman Legends'' *''Ray's the Dead'' *''Resogun'' *''Rime'' *''Road Not Taken'' *''Rocketbirds 2: Evolution'' *''Rogue Legacy'' *''Samurai Gunn'' *''Scivelation'' *''Secret Ponchos'' *''Shadow of the Beast'' *''Shadow Warrior'' *''Shantae: Half-Genie Hero'' *''Sherlock Holmes: Crimes and Punishments'' *''Skylanders: Swap Force'' *''Sleeping Dogs: Triad Wars'' *''Sniper Elite 3'' *''SOMA'' *''Soul Saga'' *''Sound Shapes'' *''Sparkle 2 '' *Spelunky *''Sportsfriends'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront (reboot)'' *''Starbound'' *Stick It To The Man! *''Strider'' *''Super Exploding Zoo'' *''Super Motherload'' *''Switch Galaxy Ultra'' *''That Trivia Game'' *''Thief'' *''Tiny Brains'' *''Tomb Raider'' sequel *''Tom Clancy's The Division'' *''Tom Clancy's Rainbow 6: Patriots'' *''Tottemo E Mahjong Plus'' *TowerFall Ascenscion *''Transistor'' *''Trials Fusion'' *''Trine 2'' *''Uncharted 4'' *''Valiant Hearts: The Great War'' *''Velocity 2X'' *''Volume'' *''Warhammer 40,000: Eternal Crusade'' *''Watch Dogs'' *''Whore of the Orient'' *''The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt'' *''Without Memory '' *''The Witness'' *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *''WonderFlick'' *''Yakuza Ishin'' *''Zen Pinball 2 '' Category:Sony Category:Consoles